


In Your Embrace

by Riren_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Mike Zacharias, Marlian Eren, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Omega Eren Yeager, Smut, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, other tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Not liking the laws and the way his people thought in regards to dynamics, Eren left Marley. Not wanting to deal with their views, he decided to build a house and live outside the walls. One day, while out hunting for food, he was found by a survey corps soldier, an alpha named Levi who happens to be Paradis' strongest soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Wattpad user Rebecca-Lynn https://www.wattpad.com/user/dashie556782 
> 
> Update 1.4.2019 Ao3 apparently doesn't allow removing co-authors from the story so I can't remove them as a co-author so their name is still there, but IcyReverse is not part of this project anymore.

They had failed, they fought as hard as they could, many soldiers lost their lives and yet they failed to catch their target. The female titan still got away.

 

Levi panted hard, leaning against a tree as he attempted to catch his breath, sweat rolling down his heated skin as he could feel his rut creeping up on him and getting stronger by the moment. He knew something was wrong with those suppressants the moment they were handed to him and he was ordered to take them despite his previous ones working just fine.  

 

Levi took a deep breath and growled before launching himself at another Titan, bringing the monster down with precision earned from years of training and experience with the gear.

 

He was about to take care of another one of the monstrosities when he caught something out of the corner of his eyes that had him freezing where he stood in shock.

 

A human.

 

It had been just a glimpse, but what he saw had definitely been a human, of that Levi was sure. From what he had caught, the human was male with brown hair and as brief as it was, judging by the whiff of the scent he had caught, Levi believed it was safe for to think the male is an omega. But what would a human that isn’t a survey corps soldier and part of the expedition be doing outside the walls?

 

Levi left his perch on the treetop and went to where he had seen the man disappear to, but no matter how much he searched, he didn’t see him again.

 

The irritation from failing to find the man, coupled with the irritation born from being in a rut, but unable to take care of it had Levi ready to kill somebody if they were to even glance at him in a way that he didn’t like.

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, willing himself to calm down before he went back the way he had come and continuing where he had left off before he had caught a sight of the brunet.

 

Levi felt more than heard Hanji land behind him. ‘’What is it, Hanji?’’ Levi asked, wiping the blood off his blades before turning around to face the bespectacled beta.

 

Hanji pursed their lips at the smell of Levi’s pheromones in the air. ‘’Since the female titan already got away, Erwin has given the order to gather the corpses of the dead soldiers and to retreat.’’

 

Levi pursed his lips in annoyance before he placed his blades back in their holster, grumbling in annoyance, he set out after Hanji to where they were supposed to gather.

 

It didn’t take long till they were standing in front of Erwin and the other soldiers who all had grim expressions on their faces. They had simply lost way too many soldiers, it would take a long time for them to recover from it.

 

They got on their horses and rode back towards the walls, once they had arrived back at the headquarters, Erwin gave everyone the day off with the exception of Levi, Hanji, and Mike as he needed to talk to them.

 

Once the soldiers left, Erwin, Mike, Levi, and Hanji headed to Erwin’s office where they seated themselves around the table and began their discussion about the expedition they had just returned from.

 

When they finished talking about what had occurred, Levi made sure to tell them about the young man that he had seen and informed them of all the physical traits he had managed to catch in that glimpse that he had seen of the brunet.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren sighed grumbly as he exited his shack, making sure to lock it behind him. To his displeasure, he was running out of food and had to go out and hunt for the third time that week.

 

It had been half a year since Eren had abandoned his family, along with his people and everything he knew and began living outside of Marley's protective walls.

 

It had been tough at first, living on his own as an omega when back in Marley he was required to live with his parents until he finds a mate, but it didn’t take long before he grew used to his new lifestyle.

 

With how horrible his life had been in Marley, he would take the hardships that came with his new life any day.

 

"It's peaceful here," Eren said as he was collecting wood into a pile outside of his cottage. As he looks the sun was starting to set on the horizon.

 

He set the wood down in a pile near the front door before leaving, hoping to catch something to eat that would last him through the day before the sun completely sets.

 

As he walked through the forest, he thought back to what had happened early that afternoon and the sight he had come across.

 

Humans in green cloaks and weird straps whizzing on contraptions he had never seen before and taking down titans using blades.

 

Eren winced at the thought of all the blood and gore he had witnessed, both human and titan, and found himself freezing and shuddering at the reminder of the scent of rutting alpha that he had caught and the raven-haired man perched on a tree whom he was sure the scent belonged to, and the pale blue eyes of the man that Eren was certain had met his.

 

Eren shook his head, dislodging himself from the trip he had taken down memory lane, rushing in his attempts to find food, not willing to give hunting at night a try yet. As scary as the experience had been, there was no point in thinking about his encounter with the man.

 

The chances of Eren seeing that man again or meeting anyone else out there were quite low and pretty much impossible.

 

On a second thought, Eren looks around and realized that the chances of the meeting again being low, doesn’t mean that it couldn’t happen. Nodding to himself, Eren acknowledges the fact that he might run into those people or more sooner or later, but he doesn't let that fact get to him as he goes about gathering food.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi grunted in frustration as he roughly jerked his erection, gritting his teeth and feeling his frustration grow at every orgasm he fails to achieve.

 

They had barely gotten back inside the walls when Levi was hit full force by his rut, one stronger than any he had ever experienced before, forcing him to lock himself in his room and jerk it like the devil was on his tail instead of attending the meeting with the higher-ups or filling out reports in regard to the expedition they had just undergone.

 

He bit down a confused whimper, wondering what the heck was happening to his body. It wasn’t the first time Levi had gone through a rut, but it had never been this bad.

 

His legs shook as he increased the speed of the hand wrapped around his cock, hissing as he finally tipped over the edge.

 

Levi laid down on his bed, panting for air, ignoring the cum splattered on his hand and stomach as he felt too tired to move. He tried to clear his thoughts in hopes of figuring out what had happened but found himself falling asleep within seconds, his last thoughts being that this would end up being one heck of a long rut.

* * *

 

As Levi laid there asleep, the members at the meeting were starting to get curious as to why Levi hadn't shown up yet.

 

“What is taking Levi so long?” Pixis asked with a curious tilt of his head.

 

“Is your nose failing you in your old age?” Hanji asked with a teasing lilt to their voice. “With the way his scent is permeating the place, one would think you would know what is taking him long.”

 

Erwin cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, Captain Levi has been hit by his rut and is thus unable to attend today's meeting.” Erwin clarified.

 

“Ah,” Zackly hummed in understanding. “How long has it been since he’d gone through a rut?”

 

“To my knowledge,” Erwin began thoughtfully. “10 years if I recall correctly.”

 

“What made him decide not to suppress this time?” Rico asked curiously.

 

“He did suppress it.” Hanji said, their mouth falling into a grim line.

 

“What do you mean?” Pixis asked, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

 

“Despite his old suppressants working just fine, Levi was given new ones before we left on the expedition, he used them but for some reason, they didn’t work.” Hanji explained.

 

“If his old ones worked, why was he given new ones?” Pixis asked with a grimace, wincing at the thought of failed suppressants.

 

“I’m wondering about that too.” Erwin stated calmly. “We were never given a reason, he was just given the orders to use them without any explanation.”

 

“That’s odd.” Rico commented. “I’ve never heard of anything like that happening before.”

 

“Neither have I.” Hanji agreed, Mike nodding in agreement with their statement.

 

“I’ll make sure to look into the issue.” Zackly promised.

 

“Thank you.” Erwin said, his eyes softening and a sincere smile on his face.

* * *

 

Levi woke up with a hammering headache that had him groaning and covering his eyes in pain. His skin felt heated, and his sight blurry. He could feel his cock pulsating as it began to harden again, and knew he would be spending the rest of the day bound to his bed.

 

He just hoped someone would have the sense of mind to bring him food since he won’t be able to go and get any himself.

 

He wrapped his hand around his leaking cock as his rut took over again, halting any thought that was on the verge of being formed in his head.

* * *

 

 

Eren sighed as he watched the sunset out of his windows. As much as he loved the freedom that came with his current lifestyle, sometimes it got really lonely.

 

When he left Marley he had to give up his family and friends, and sometimes, especially later at night and during the colder months, he found himself missing them.  

 

The way they would curl up together to keep each other warm in the winter, and his mother’s warm, simple yet delicious vegetable soup, his father drawn-out lectures about safety, and his sister’s more often than not annoying overprotectiveness.

 

It still saddened him that he had to leave all of that behind, even though he understood that it was something that had to be done.

 

He took a bite of some of the meat he had caught and cooked earlier that day, chewing slowly as he contemplated what he should do from now on.

 

What with the existence of the Titans, he didn’t think it would be safe for him to live out here forever, but he didn’t know where to go or what to do to keep himself safe, and he didn’t want to give up his life here if he wasn’t sure the place he would be going to can’t ensure his safety and wellbeing.

 

As much as he tried not to, he couldn’t help but worry about the future.

* * *

 

 

Levi sighed in relief as he washed the sweat and dried cum off his skin, glad his rut was finally over. He dried off and dressed quickly, glad to be out of his room for the first time in a week, taking a deep breath of fresh air the moment he stepped out of his room and released it with a relaxed exhale, happy not to have to deal with the stale stench of rut anymore.

 

Made his way to the cafeteria, his stomach rumbling with hunger. After having a light meal to eat to quieten the worst of his hunger pangs, he exited the cafeteria and made his way to Erwin’s office, hoping he would find the blonde alpha there and wouldn’t have to go and search for him.

 

He knocked on the door to Erwin’s office and breathed a sigh of relief when Erwin’s voice reached his ears, telling him to come in.

 

Levi opened the door and was glad to see that Hanji and Mike were already there as well and that he wouldn’t have to send someone to call for them. He entered the office, slowly shutting the door behind him before walking up to one of the couches in the office where Mike happened to be sitting and seating himself down next to the quiet beta.

 

“Well, how about we get this meeting going” Levi started monotonously, his voice hoarse with disuse. “If you have any working brain cells left in your heads, you can probably guess already what I’m here to talk about.” He stated nonchalantly.

 

Erwin nodded his head patiently. “Yes.” He acknowledged.

 

“The man you saw while out on the expedition.” Hanji agreed. “I’m curious what a non-survey corps related human was doing out there as well.” They stated with a curious tilt of their head.

 

“So am I.” Mike joined in, his voice just as low and gruff as it usually is. “It’s not a sight one sees often, especially since civilians and even non-survey corps military personnel are not allowed outside the walls.”

 

“I don’t think it’s safe to leave a human on titan infested lands.” Levi said, mouth downturned in a grim line at the thought.

Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Erwin, waiting to hear what he thinks on the matter.  

 

Erwin smiled fondly at his friends and comrades. “It seems like we should prepare ourselves for another expedition.” He said simply. “We can’t in good consciousness leave a lone human out there.” He stated firmly, earning himself a nod from Mike, a relieved sigh from Levi, and a huge happy grin and an excited whoop from Hanji. He grinned, feeling happy he had made a choice that delighted his friends.

 

“Well, “ Levi started as he got out of his seat. “We should go get ready then.”

 

“Yes.” Hanji agreed. “We don’t know how long it will take to catch and bring the man back with us, so we should make sure we have enough food and the such packed.”

 

“This will be a long day.” Erwin huffed, even though he knew that getting the higher-ups to agree to expedition would be easy considering everything, just imagining all the paperwork he will have to fill that day to get the expedition approved had his mood souring.

 

He didn’t know fully well why yet, but somehow he knew it would be worth it in the end though.

 

“I want you all ready by the eleventh hour,” Erwin stated firmly before dismissing them all out of his office and getting started on the paperwork required to fill to go on an expedition.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think of the story so far. If you like the story, please kudos and comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing partner for this has bailed on me, so updates will become mega slow. I'm looking for a new writing partner for this, if any of you wish to co-write this fic with me, contact me on Tumblr or da and I will give you my discord or Skype user so we can discuss the details there.

They alertly and silently watched as the gate lifted open, the sound of the cannons filling their ears as soldiers atop the wall worked on clearing out a path for their departure beyond the walls.

 

Erwin had successfully persuaded the higher-ups to approve the expedition to find and retrieve the man Captain Levi had seen on their last expedition.

 

Not like anyone doubted Erwin would be able to persuade them. 

 

And now, here they were, Levi’s squad made of ten of the most elite soldiers within the corps, as well as Mika, Nanaba, Hanji and Erwin, seated in their saddles and waiting in anticipation for the gate to fully open and for the gunshot to go off in the air to signal for them to leave. 

 

The moment the loud bang of the gun having fired echoed in the air, they were galloping right out of the gates led by Erwin in a manner that spoke of the countless of times they had left the walls, not a single one of them glancing back even once.

* * *

 

 

Unfortunately, they didn’t yet have maps of the area this far out, so they had to rely on Levi’s memory for direction.

 

They rode with Levi at the very front of the formation with Erwin, Hanji, and Mike, behind him as he directed them where to go and ordered them to dismount and slay Titans when the Titans got too close to them and the supply wagons. 

 

With Levi’s leadership, it only took a few hours until they arrived at the area Levi had spotted the omega, and that was when the search began in earnest. 

 

“In which spot was it that you saw him exactly?” Hanji asked, whizzing past him on their gear.

 

“It was only a glimpse, but it was near that tree,” Levi replied, pointing at the tree in question. “He disappeared not even a second after I had caught sight of him, though.” 

 

“I see,” Erwin said as he landed next to Levi. “This might end up being a long search then.” 

 

“Probably,” Levi agreed grimly. “He disappeared way too fast for me to know in which direction he had gone.”

 

Erwin laid his hand on Levi’s shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Levi.” He started confidently. 

 

“We will find him,” Hanji promised with a nod as they landed near the two. 

 

Levi didn’t smile or anything, but the minute relaxation in his jaw, the way his shoulders drooped, the softening of the crease between his brows, and the softening of his eyes told them more than enough of how grateful Levi felt for their support.

 

Levi nodded before flying off and resuming his search.

* * *

 

 

Hanji landed next to Levi, gasping for air. “This isn’t working, Levi.” They stated with a huff. “It’s been a few hours now, and not one of our soldiers has even seen a sign of the omega yet. The search area is too big, and he knows the place way better than us since he lives here, so he has multiple places to hide in.”

Levi thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good plan of action. “Call everyone here.” 

Hanji nodded once before taking a gun out of a small pouch attached to her waist and fired it, causing white smoke to shoot out in the air. “If they saw the smoke, it won’t be long before they get here.”

Mikasa was the first to land near them, followed by Erwin, Mike, Petra, Eld, and Gunther. When the rest arrived, they all waited patiently for Levi’s orders.

“Since looking around randomly is not working, I will divide you all in groups.” Levi started. “Each group will go in a direction and check for the omega, if the omega is not there, that group will fire a red flare to let the others know.” He explained. “If the omega is sighted, fire a green flare to let everyone know that so they can head there as soon as possible. If any injuries occur, fire a black flare. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Levi’s squad yelled in unison. 

“The groups will be the following;” He started, everyone gathering around him in a circle to hear clearly. “Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, and Gunther to the east. Hanji, Moblit, Petra, and Jean to the west. Auruo, Sasha, Connie, and Historia to the south. Me, Mikasa, Eld, and Armin to the north.” He looked at them all and when they nodded in understanding, Levi nodded back. “Disperse.” He called simply and watched as they all darted into action, him and his group the last to leave.

Levi hoped this would make the search easier now.

* * *

 

 

Eren went out to hunt for food and gather water from the nearby river warily. He didn’t know why, but for some reason, he was feeling really uncomfortable and twitchy that day. 

 

The hairs on the back of his neck standing on ends and his eyes flitting back and forth nervously, as if he was expecting something to jump out of nowhere and eat him. He didn’t know what it was that was setting him on edge, but he wants it to stop before he loses his mind.

 

He set up the traps he had made to catch some game, before heading to the river where he filled the biggest pot he had full of water. 

 

“If only there was a well out here, then I wouldn’t need to do all of this.” Eren huffed under his breath, pulling the pot out of the water once it was full to the brim.

 

As annoying as it was having to gather water everytime he water to drink, cook or bath, he knew it was necessary as he knew better than to consume or bath in river water without thoroughly boiling it first.

 

He sighed heavily, grunting as he carried the heavy pot back to his humble home and set it inside, lighting fire in the fireplace, fanning the flame and setting the pot above the fire for the water to start heating up. 

 

Once he had a fire sufficiently large to efficiently boil that much water, he backed away from the fireplace, stretching a few times before he left his home and went to check up on the traps he had left out, hoping he would find something caught in them. 

 

He was halfway to where he had laid the traps earlier that day when he saw something whizz through the trees in the distance, his breath hitched when the sound of gunshot, something he had thought he wouldn’t have to hear since he had left Marley, reached his ear and red smoke billowed in the air. 

 

He saw another person whizz by, slightly closer this time around, forcing him to hide and hold his breath and hope neither of them had seen him. He didn’t know what the ones with the weird equipment were doing out here so soon again, but now he understood what had had him anxious all morning, and now he knew for sure that today would end up being a really long day.

 

 

Hanji and Erwin shared a glance, feeling determination well up within them and their resolve harden. They nodded to each other before taking off after Levi.

 

They will do everything they can to find the omega before the end of the day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the fic, remember to kudos and comment.

Eren huffed for air as he ran in the opposite direction of his house, not willing to risk the soldiers coming across him and him accidentally leading them to his home.

 

He ran past an especially big tree only for his eyes to widen and a gasp to leave his lips as he comes face to face with a wide-eyed large blond soldier with a stoic face and a goatee. Eren barely holds himself back from cursing as he comes to a halt and runs in the other direction, startling when he hears a loud bang. 

 

He turns his head to see what was going on behind him, only to see green smoke billow in the air and the big blond soldier on his tail, with other cloaked figures, which Eren assumes are the blonds comrades, joining in on the chase 

 

This was just his luck, all he wanted was to live peacefully, but he couldn’t get that now, could he. Eren grits his teeth as he resumes running, annoyed by the feeling of tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He sniffs stubbornly. He had to calm down, he will not cry, he refuses to let himself do so. Crying won’t lead anywhere, especially in this situation. As much as he tried to calm himself down, he couldn’t stop a scent telling of his distress from leaving his body.

 

Eren flinches as the whirring sound of the instruments attached at the soldiers’ backs and allowing them to take flight grows closer, he turns his head to look back just in time to barely avoid being grabbed by a black-haired woman with steely cold eyes and a red scarf around her neck.

* * *

 

 

“Levi!” Mikasa yelled, her head snapping towards the approaching alpha. “He ran that way!” She nods her head south in the direction the brunet had managed to flee from her just as she had been about to catch him.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance, cursing under her breath at the reminder. She had been so close…

She doesn’t even know where he had managed to hide after he had evaded her and ran to the south, disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Levi flew past her, giving her a nod of acknowledgment before flying off in the direction she had last seen the brunet run off in. 

She pursed her lips and she considered following the captain but decided that it would be best for her not to do so and to let Levi take it from here. 

With a sigh, she fires off her grappling hook and flies back in the direction she had come from, joining Erwin and the rest of those who had stayed back to make sure no titans went after Levi, just as Hanji takes off to go join Levi in hopes that they would find and catch the omega faster.

As she launches herself at an approaching titan, her blades flashing under the sunlight as they descended in a wide arc and took out a chunk of the titan’s neck, Mikasa only hopes that catching the omega and bringing him back would be just as easy as it was for her to take down that titan.

* * *

 

 

“Have you found him?” Hanji whispers as they carefully land down next to Levi.

“Not yet,” Levi replies as he looks around irritatedly, hoping he would catch sight of the elusive omega.

“Slippery one, isn’t he.” Hanji comments in relation to the omega’s ability to run away and hide from them.

“I’d be surprised if he wasn’t considering the fact that he lives here and knows the area better than us.”

“That’s true.” Hanji hums thoughtfully. 

They were about to say something else when Levi suddenly held out his hand in front of them, silencing them.

Hanji stared at Levi, their brows furrowed with confusion as they tilted their head in question.

Levi points at a cluster of big ass trees a few feet away, directing Hanji’s attention towards them before turning to face Hanji, hoping they had noticed what he did.

Hanji looked towards the trees, their eyes squinting as they tried to figure out what Levi had seen, their eyes widening and their mouth falling open as the find it. 

Brunet hair peeking out a little from behind one of the trees. 

Hanji turns their gaze back to Levi, their mouth set in determination and they nod once, Levi nodding back before both of them slowly take off, making sure not to make much noise as they did and approached the tree.

* * *

 

 

Eren held his breath in hopes that he didn't make a sound as his heart hammered in his chest and his breath came out in panicked heavy gasps    
  
As he hid and hoped that he wouldn't be found, he couldn't help but remember the last conversation he'd had with his older brother not long before he decided that he couldn’t take what Marley had to offer and left.    
  
_ Eren stared at Zeke who stared back at him with sad eyes that were openly grieving for him.  _

_ "I'm sorry, Eren..." Zeke spoke sincerely, his voice cracking with the weight of the sadness he felt. "Those are the laws here..." He said carefully, mournfully. "As much as I want to help you, there is nothing that I can really do to get you out of this." _ __   
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts at the appearance of a shadow that appeared above his head and had his eyes widening with shock and him barely biting back a scream of horror.

Why did it have to be like this? Eren wondered as strong arms wrapped around his waist and hefted him off the ground.

All he had wanted was to live freely and peacefully…  He had even abandoned his family, friends, and everything he had known for that…  Moved out all the way into unsafe titan territory without a care just to feel like himself… Didn’t care even if having his freedom meant he would have to spend the rest of his life all by himself without anyone to rely on or turn to.

It was worth it. 

To him, it was more than just worth it.

And now, despite everything he had sacrificed to achieve his freedom, it would be taken away from him.

Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he struggled against his captor’s hold,

Kicking his legs and flailing his arms frantically, growing more determined with his struggle as his elbow connected to something and he heard a pained grunt by his ear.

His eyes widened when a uniformed person with goggles and wild brown hair landed in front of him and gave him a sad grin before taking out a small bottle out of a pouch tied to their waist. “Sorry, kid,” They started as they coated a rag with the liquid contents of the bottle. 

“This is for your own good.” They said as they brought the rag to his face and pressed it against his mouth and nose.

He held his breath stubbornly, not willing to breathe in whatever was soaked into the rag. Before long though, his lungs began screaming for air, forcing him to exhale harshly and inhale the mixture coated into the rag pressed against his face.

Immediately black spots began appearing at the edges of his vision, his head growing foggy as his eyes fought the losing battle to not close. 

Despite fighting against the pull attempting to drag him down and cradle him in the comfortable and blissful ignorance of unconsciousness, he knew he couldn’t hold it off, and before long, all noise disappeared as his vision went dark. 

* * *

 

 

Levi carefully lowered himself to the ground with the passed out omega held in his arms, Hanji dropping down on their ass next to Levi and the unconscious omega with a sigh. 

 

“So,” Hanji began, popping their neck with a satisfied groan. “What are we going to do now?” They asked with a curious tilt of their head. 

 

“Fire a flare and alert the others to where we are,” Levi said as he set the omega onto the ground. “How long does the drug you used on him last?”

 

“It depends from a person to another.” Hanji began thoughtfully, taking out the flare gun from another pouch tied at their waist and loading it. “A minimum of five hours though.” 

 

“That’s good to know,” Levi said as Hanji fired the gun off. “I won’t need to tie him up then.” He muttered, rubbing his jaw carefully.

 

“How is your jaw, by the way?” Hanji asked with a barely suppressed laugh. 

 

Hanji was referring to the fact that while Levi was trying to subdue the omega, the flailing brunet had elbowed him in the jaw. 

 

“It’s not broken, or anything.” He said after making sure to thoroughly check his jaw. “A little sore, but it’s fine. It’s going to bruise though.”

 

“I’m glad it’s not broken or seriously damaged at least,” Hanji said, putting the flare gun back in the pouch. 

 

They didn’t have to wait long before their comrades were joining them with Hanji’s and Levi’s horses and a mostly wagon that had things in it that Levi was pretty sure wasn’t theirs in tow. 

 

“Not long after you and Hanji took off, one of the soldiers came across a shack which we assume is the omega’s, it had some things we had never seen in it, so I decided to bring them along,” Erwin said in way of explanation when both Levi and Hanji had turned to look at him with curious and confused expressions on their faces. “Any injuries?” Erwin asked Levi, his eyes roaming over him and Hanji searchingly. 

 

“No.” Both of them replied in unison as they carried the unconscious omega and laid him down on the wagon. 

 

“Good,” Erwin replied, his tone laced with relief that they easily picked on. 

 

Once Levi and Hanji had their horses back and were properly seated in their saddles, the survey corps immediately took off and headed to the walls.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Eren finally blinked his eyes open, he found himself locked in what looks to be a jail cell, with six people seated outside of the cell, talking amongst themselves as they waited for him to awaken.

 

He groaned, closing his hazy eyes and holding onto his head as it throbbed.

 

He opened his eyes again and turned to look at the people past the cell bars as he noticed that the talking had ceased and saw that they were all looking at him.

 

He warily tried to back away but froze at the sound of clinking. Eren looked down and his pained expression turned into a grimace of shock and unhappiness.

 

“Sorry about the cuffs and chains.” A man with blond hair and bushy brows said, catching Eren’s attention. “We had no choice as we didn’t know how you would react.” He explained. “I’m Erwin Smith, commander of the survey corps.” He introduced himself patiently, not minding that the omega hadn’t said anything. “And you are?” He asked gently with a curious tilt of his head as his eyes met the omega’s own.

 

Eren frowned at the blonde, flinching and his brows furrowing in disgust when the scent of alpha finally reached his nose.

 

Eren turned his head to the side and resolutely stared at the brick walls, fully intending to ignore them.

 

“Where are you from?” Erwin asked instead, sighing when his question was met by another bout of silence.

 

“You don’t get to stay silent, you owe us-!” Nile yelled, trying to intimidate the omega into talking only to be cut off.

 

“I don’t owe you shit, you stupid alpha bitch.” Eren snapped back. “The sooner you get that into your empty, useless head, the sooner you’ll leave me alone.”

 

Nile was about to yell again at being talked back to by what he believed was a lesser being, only to bristle in silence when he was glared at by the others.

 

Pixis got out of his seat abruptly, catching everyone’s attention. He toyed with his mustache as he gazed at his comrades. “How about we leave him alone for a bit?” He suggested, going on when Nile’s lips had parted in what he knows would have been a complaint. “He only got here yesterday and is probably still tired.” He clarified. “If I was suddenly dragged to a place I don’t know, chained to a wall in an underground cell, and then faced and questioned by people I don’t know, who also happen to be the ones who captured me…” He paused for effect before shrugging. “I wouldn’t want to talk to you guy or even look at your miserable faces either.” He said, albeit his tone was full of humor and his eyes had crinkled with amusement as he said the last bit.

 

“Ah, that’s true.” Erwin agreed easily before turning his attention to the omega with a charming smile on his face. “Sorry about that, that was insensitive of us.”

 

“Well,” Hanji says, getting out of their seat. “Let’s leave for a while then and let him rest.” They say as they exit the room, the others following after them, Levi leaving the room last sparing barely a passing glance at the omega.

* * *

 

 

“So,” Hanji started. “What are we going to do?” They ask as they lean against the wall.

 

“It’s obvious he doesn’t want or intend to talk.” Mike agreed.

 

“Who cares what he wants? We can just torture it out of him.” Nile huffed exasperatedly.

 

“Shut up, pig.”  Levi threw back, not commenting any farther.

 

“What Levi is trying to say is that doing so wouldn’t help anything,” Erwin says, sending an amused glance towards Levi. “We need him to be able to trust us, especially since I plan for him to live among us.”

 

“What?!” Nile yelled. “What do you mean live among us?!” He questioned, glaring at Erwin indignantly. “Do you understand how dangerous that is? We should get answers out of him and then execute him as soon as possible.” He huffed.

 

“How about you think before you speak for once,” Hanji commented. “If we shy away just because something appears dangerous, then we will never get answers.” They state firmly. “Besides, knowing you and how much of a spineless idiot you are,” Hanji begins, sending Nile a scalding nasty glare. “you’re getting scared for nothing.” They finished with a roll of their eyes, Levi snorting in agreement.

 

“Well,” Nile started gruffly. “What do you suggest we do then?” He asked with a mocking lilt to his voice as he glared at Hanji and Levi with narrowed eyes.

 

“I think most of his uncooperativeness stems from fear,” Mike says thoughtfully. “You should have smelt the distressed scent he released back when we were chasing him to capture him, it was insane.” He informed. “Armin and Historia were the first to drop when the scent was released, it was that bad that it even affected the betas and omegas that strongly.”

 

“The poor thing must have been scared out of his mind.” Hanji agreed. “From the looks of it, he was just trying to live his life peacefully when he was just suddenly chased by strangers with weapons and captured.” Hanji recapped thoughtfully. “It must be quite difficult to take…”

 

“Then why don’t we try to talk to him?” A voice chimed from the doorway, catching their attention and causing them to turn to look at the doorway where Armin and Historia stood with curious looks on their faces.

 

“What do you mean?” Erwin asked curiously.”

 

“I’m a beta and Historia is an omega, and we both look and behave in a non-threatening manner.” Armin started in way of explanation. “He might have an easier time talking to us than to you.” He says with a shrug, Historia nodding in agreement to his words.

 

“I see.” Hanji began, rubbing their chin thoughtfully as they stared at the two. “You might be on to something, Armin.” The said. “I certainly can imagine it would be easier to talk to those who seem harmless, which compared to us, you both fit that to the T.”

 

“Then,” Levi starts. “I guess that solves the issue of what we would be doing.”

 

“Now,” Historia says as she walks into the room and takes a seat at the table. “How about you get someone to prepare a warm meal?” The suggest. “I would think he must be starving.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IcyReverse is not part of this project anymore, they have not responded to me in a very long time and have been dropped. I'm the sole writer of this story again.
> 
> This update is mainly to inform of that.

Eren flinched and then froze when he heard the sound of footsteps approach the jail cell he is in. he scented the air and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that the scents approaching were that of an alpha claimed beta and omega but no actual alpha in the actual vicinity. 

And, was that the scent of food he smelt? He salivated as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

He trained his gaze at the bars warily and he curled up on himself with his hands on his stomach in futile hopes of calming the hunger bangs as the footsteps grew closer until two figures stood on the other side of the bars.

The beta and omega who stood on the other side of the cell bars both possessed golden blond hair and intelligent, yet innocent blue eyes that reminded him of the clear river he had lived near right before he had gotten captured, the omega, a woman with long hair held a tray of what Eren assumes was the food he had smelt the scent off just moments prior in her hand as the beta, a man with a bowl haircut took the jail cell key hung on the wall. 

They smiled at him as the beta unlocked the jail cell and they both came in. The girl walked into the cell first, setting the tray she was holding down on the small table that was placed in the corner before carrying the table closer to the bed, the boy walking in after and seating himself at the edge of Eren’s bed, before slowly reaching out for the cuffs around his wrists and unlocking them.

“Hello,” Armin started softly, hoping not to startle or scare the brunet. “I’m Armin Arlert.” He said, motioning to himself. “And she is Historia Reiss.” He motioned towards the girl who sent Eren a smile and a nod at the introduction. “What is your name?” Armin asked patiently with a curious tilt of his head.

Eren pursed his lips thoughtfully, massaging his sore wrist as he studied Armin and Historia warily. He contemplated whether to answer the question or not, in the end deciding that it was okay for him to do so since they had only asked for his name, and there was nothing wrong in telling them his name, was there? “I’m Eren Yeager.” 

“Nice to meet you, Eren.” Historia chimed in. “Here,” She said as she took a bowl and a spoon off the tray and handed them to Eren. “Go on and eat, you must be starving.” She said as she handed Armin a bowl and a spoon and then taken the last ones for herself. 

He looked down into the steaming bowl and had to stop himself from salivating at the sight of the big chunks of potatoes and carrots swimming harmoniously with herbs in heavenly smelling clear broth. 

He gulped once in anticipation before dipping his spoon in the soup, filling it to the brim with the broth and a big chunk of potato before slowly lifting it to his lips, letting out a happy moan as he emptied the contents of the spoon into his mouth and chewed happily. 

Historia giggled as she handed him a loaf of freshly baked bread. “Delicious, isn’t it?” She asked knowingly as she ate her own food. “My friend, Sasha made it and she makes the best food around here.” 

“True.” Armin agreed, taking a bite of his own loaf, following it up with a sip of soup before turning to look at Eren, giving him a gentle reassuring smile before going back to his food.

They ate in silence, Eren letting out a contented sigh when he had finished his food. Historia took the empty bowl from him and set it down on the tray, taking one of the water-filled mugs on the tray and handing it to him. 

He accepted it and drank the water quietly, handing the mug back to her after he was done and watching as she set it back down on the tray. 

“Eren…” Armin started out carefully, biting his lower lip and hoping he won’t spook the brunet. While he had to ask these questions regardless of whether he wanted to or not, he didn’t want to scare Eren. While he had just met him, he was beginning to like the omega and hopes to become friends with him. “What were you doing outside the walls and unprotected in titan infested lands?” 

Eren tensed for a moment before letting out a deep and loud sigh and slowly relaxing his muscles. “Living.” He replied softly, lowering his gaze to his knees and keeping it there. “That had been the only place I had felt safe.” 

Armin and Historia shared a concerned glance. “What do you mean?” Historia asked softly, placing his palm on Eren’s fisted hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, rubbing her finger against the knuckles slowly when the fist began relaxing under her hold. 

“It wasn’t safe for me back home.” He admitted after a long moment of hesitation. “Heck,” He began, feeling his voice become gruff as anger filled his veins at the reminder. “That place is not safe for any omega.” He spat, teeth gritted in anger, some of the pain the memories brought showing visibly in his shining bright eyes and furrowed brows. 

Historia got up from the edge of the bed and seated herself down next to Eren, pulling him towards her and laying his head down on her chest, running her fingers through his messy hair. “What happened?” Historia asked softly, her eyes gazing at Eren with concern. 

Because something must have happened to have filled someone up with so much pain, sadness, and anger. It wasn’t possible for it to be otherwise, she couldn’t believe it could be otherwise. 

Eren hesitated and thought about whether to tell them or not before taking a deep shuddering breath and deciding to go for it. It’s not like there was any reason for him not to. Even his refusal to talk to the ones that had questioned him before wasn’t because he didn’t want to tell anybody about this, but because he didn’t feel safe around alphas, which many of them had been, coupled with the fact that he had been brought here by them against his will. 

But if they didn’t intend him harm, which was proven by them sending Armin and Historia to talk to him and feeding him rather than continuing their interrogation or torturing him for information, then he had no reason not to tell them about himself and where he came from.

Eren let out a contented sigh, enjoying the way Historia’s fingers ran through his hair. It had been a long time since he had been this close to someone, the last people who had done this for him had been his mother, little sister, and older brother. 

Armin left his seat and joined Eren and Historia by laying down behind Eren and throwing his arm around him and Historia, lifting the thin blanket to cover all three of them and nuzzling Eren’s hair encouragingly as he ran his palm gently down the length of Eren’s arm that was wrapped around Historia’s waist.

Eren took another deep breath before he began talking. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, kudos, and comment.


End file.
